


Does This Always Happen When You Go Camping?

by Dragonsteamfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsteamfan/pseuds/Dragonsteamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little camping trip with Dean and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This Always Happen When You Go Camping?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGhostWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyGhostWhisperer), [Amyyndm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amyyndm).



Title: Does this always happen when you go camping?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Supernatural, or the ladies who so kindly are staring in this fic. Amyndm, LadyGhostWhisperer, this fic is for you. Thanks for the help!  
A/N: I know that this contradicts some cannon, namely the Windigo case, but just go with it please. This is a little more risqué than my usual work, but it fits the ladies I wrote this for.  
Rating: R

 

Dean knew that his brother thought him the king of junk food, but the truth was he wasn’t a bad cook. He simply rarely had the chance these days to do anything with the skill. Most cheap motel rooms didn’t come with kitchens after all. But when the monotony of diner food, take out and junk food got too much he broke down and hauled out his camp kitchen. Of course, he had to make sure that he was camping when he did that. It wouldn’t do for Sam or anyone else to know that he hauled around his own kitchen just so that he could occasionally make a real meal, especially since he had found out about the hunting community out there. Having a kitchen as part of your camping gear wouldn’t raise the same suspicions that hauling around a kitchen would if you only ever used motel rooms. And there was no way he was going to risk his reputation as a serious hunter, even if he didn’t know half of the people who were talking about him.

So it was more to do with the fact that their next case had them heading into camping country that had him smiling, than the hunt as Sam thought. While Sam grumbled about too short sleeping bags and leaking tents he was off in a dream world of actually eating something that didn’t come out of a can or a plastic bag. They had gotten a great camping site too. Far enough away from the rest of the camp grounds that they could have some privacy to do their thing, while at the same time, the camp’s ‘facilities’ were close enough that they didn’t have to travel to the other side of the earth and back.

“Have fun setting up camp Sam!” Dean grinned as he drove the Impala out of the campgrounds and into town for supplies. ‘This is going to be sooo good! A hunt, a few real meals, and a little brother to rag on because the camp equipment doesn’t extend to freakishly large giants; life just doesn’t get better than this.’ If he hadn’t been so pleased with himself and life in general, he might have avoided the collision between his shopping cart and the one being driven by another shopper.

Amy wasn’t happy. First she’d been given the campsite farthest away from the main entrance, which wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t a good hike away from the bathrooms. Then she’d found out that Ghost hadn’t remembered to fill the cooler with ice when they’d left. She’d filled the little one they’d had in the front seat, but not the one that had all their food for the weekend. So here she was in the only grocery store in town not only getting ice for the coolers, but replacing the perishable foods they’d lost too. Her fun camping trip with her heart sister was turning into one disaster after another!

CRASH! “SHIT!” Amy yelled. This just wasn’t her day! ‘On second thought,’ she thought as she looked over the man she’d crashed her cart into. He was tall, about six feet or so and drop dead gorgeous. His tight jeans clung in all the right places and a tight t-shirt clung to well developed muscles under a beat up leather jacket. But it was his deep hazel eyes and honey voice that got her attention. ‘Things are definitely looking up!’

“I’m sorry, are you ok?” Dean asked concerned. He couldn’t believe he’d done that!, at least, not on purpose. He knew himself well enough that if he had seen her before they’d crashed, hell yeah, he’d figure out a way to bump into her! She looked great with long dark hair and deep green eyes and her outfit, although clearly designed for camping, didn’t hide much either.

“I’m fine. It’s just been a really lousy day so far, but meeting you I’d say the day is looking up!” The blatant ogling didn’t bother either of them.

“I’m Dean. My brother Sam and I are camping out at White Horse campgrounds.”

“I’m Amy and my sister Megan and I are doing the same. What site did you get?” Amy was hoping that Dean was closer to the restrooms than they were and that she and Ghost could spend the afternoon at their site.

“We got thirty three. It’s a bit off the beaten path, but at least there’s a lot more privacy. We’re more used to deep woods camping than to campgrounds.” ‘That wasn’t a lie,’ Dean thought. ‘Most of the time Dad had just pulled off the side of the road in the forest somewhere when we were camping.’

“We’ve got thirty two! We’re neighbors!”

“Well then, can I talk you and your sister into having dinner with me and my brother?” Dean was sure she’d take him up on it and with guests; he’d have an even better excuse to cook a good meal.

“We’ll be there!” Amy grinned and continued on with her shopping.

Dean grinned and continued with his own. Things were definitely looking even better than they had before, not only did they have a hunt, but they had good looking ladies next door.

Back at the campsite Dean reached for the grocery bags in the back seat and looked around for Sam. Seconds later he was out of the Impala searching through the campsite with his gun drawn. The camp was a shambles. Sam might not have fit into their camping gear very well, being so tall, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t know how to pitch a camp. He’d been helping to set up camp since he was four years old. The tent was ripped and holes were torn in the sleeping bags. He couldn’t find any sign of blood, or Sam.

“GHOST!” he heard coming from his left. ‘Why would Amy be yelling about a ghost?’ Dean wondered as he ran to the car for his shotgun. He didn’t have iron bullets in his .45. Quickly grabbing the shotgun he headed over to the nearest campsite where he could still hear Amy yelling frantically.

“AMY!” he yelled, charging in and sweeping her site with his shotgun.

“Ghost is gone! And something tore up our camp!” she said tearfully. “I can’t find any tracks! I can’t find her. I,,,”

“Who is Ghost?” Dean asked, lowering his shotgun. She hadn’t been screaming about a ghost, she’d been screaming for someone called ghost. What a name!

“Megan, my sister, her handle is LadyGhostWhisperer. We call her Ghost for short. Please, you and your brother have to help me find her!” Amy wasn’t the sort of person who panicked easily, but the traces of blood strewn about what was left of the tent had her in tears.

“Sam’s gone too. Shit, this wasn’t part of the plan,” Dean growled. One brother captured, along with an innocent bystander definitely wasn’t part of their, ‘track the monster down that was taking hikers and kill it without any witnesses’ plan. “Ok, this is what we’re going to do.”

 

Chapter Two

“Sure, leave me with all the work,” Sam grumbled. The ‘kitchen’ gear was easy enough to set up. There was a stand for the stove and the rest just stayed in a box on the table. It was the sleeping bags that he really wasn’t looking forward too. Why couldn’t the camping gear companies make anything large enough for him? He sighed to himself, he knew they did but it meant going to a specialty shop and he didn’t want to take the chance there. He managed to get the tent up and the sleeping bags spread out inside when he heard a voice singing.

It was a woman’s voice, and she was doing a good rendition of Gretchen Wilson’s ‘Redneck Woman’. Sam looked around at their camping gear, but Dean had taken the salt bags with him. ‘Oh well,’ he shrugged. ‘This is a campground so the stuff I’d normally do doesn’t need to be done and Dean can make the salt circle himself since he ran off with the salt. I guess I’ll go see who our neighbor is.’ Grinning at the thought of leaving the last of the camp chores to his brother, Sam followed the music.

Just a short distance away Sam saw a rather tall lady with long curly brown hair swinging in time to the music she was singing as she danced her way around a campsite that was almost identical to his. “HI!” he called, not wanting to scare her.

“Hey!” she said back. “Great, there’s another jolly giant around. Could you help me with this?” Ghost asked as she looked up at Sam. ‘Man, if he’s camping around here I’m not going to be embarrassed anymore about my brain fart with the cooler this morning! He’s hot and thanks to Amy being in town I’ve got him all to myself!’ He was tall, well over six feet, and lean under all of his layers of denim and flannel. There wasn’t a spare ounce on him anywhere, but he was fit rather than skinny. His long shaggy hair framed an engaging grin and soulful brown eyes.

Noticing that she had included herself in her teasing, Sam grinned and reached for the bag that held her tent. “Sure, why not? I just finished putting mine and my brother’s up. I’m Sam, by the way.”

“I’m Megan, but my friends call me Ghost.” They chatted back and forth as they set up the tent. Ghost learned that Sam’s older brother was Dean and they were here for a week of hiking. Sam learned that Ghost and her friend Amy, who she called her heart sister, were here for the hiking for real, rather than it being an excuse for hunting a monster.

Sam was using the excuse of putting up the tent to check out Ghost’s legs. He had almost never dated a girl who was anywhere near his own height, and Ghost was only about five inches shorter. It had been a long time since Sarah, and an even longer time since Jess. Besides, keeping the girls ‘occupied’ was a good way to keep them from the monster, which had either a hatred of singers or really liked them. Either way, Ghost was a target if she left the campgrounds, Sam rationalized to himself. He knew Dean wouldn’t have any problems with the plan. He chased anything in a skirt. He wondered what it would be like to have her look him in the face while he?

A terrifying scream interrupted his thoughts of getting horizontal for the first time in ages. “Oh SHIT!” burst out of Sam. This shouldn’t be happening! The creature/monster they were hunting for hadn’t taken anyone from the campgrounds! It was so far out of its range it wasn’t funny.

“Oh My God! That sounded like someone being murdered! You don’t think that bear Amy told me about got someone else do you?” Ghost asked. She hadn’t been really happy to hear about a crazy albino bear that was attacking hikers near here. She and Amy had been planning on going in the opposite direction when they went hiking. They were adventurous, not suicidal.

“No, from what I hear it screams, the victims don’t have time to.” Sam didn’t want to give out that information. He didn’t think it was very comforting himself. Ghost seemed to calm down though.

“That means it’s close by, doesn’t it?” she asked. Sam nodded, trying to locate the direction the scream had come from.

“Look out!” Ghost yelled, but it was too late. Sam barely had time to look over his shoulder before a huge paw came striking down on his head. “You bastard! Don’t you dare hurt the hottest guy I’ve seen in ages!” Ghost yelled while she picked up a rock and threw it at the ‘bear’. “I’m serious, you overgrown excuse for a teddy bear! I had plans for that body and now you’ve gone and ruined them!” Canned goods and metal pots soon joined the rocks bouncing off the furry hide.

It had Sam slung over one shoulder and now began to chase Ghost through her camp. Trying to put the tent in between her and it wasn’t a success; all she got was a torn up tent as well as a bloody one. She could see that Sam’s head was bleeding profusely. She kept reminding herself that all head wounds did that and it didn’t mean that Sam was hurt so badly he’d die. The monster screamed again and Ghost dropped the cast iron skillet she had just picked up to cover her ears. At this distance the noise was incredible.

That was when it got the drop on her. It scooped her up under the arm that wasn’t carrying Sam and dragged them both off deeper into the woods. Ghost yelled, pounded on its back with her fists and kicked her legs as hard as she could, but it made no difference. No one heard them, there was no cavalry this time and here she was stuck with a monster and a wounded cute guy. And she couldn’t even nurse him back to health! This was just too much!

 

Chapter 3

“What did you mean when you said you can’t find any tracks?” Dean asked.

“I heard about the bear that’s been attacking people out here and there aren’t any bear tracks anywhere! And there aren’t any drag marks either!” Amy was getting mad. “I do know what bear tracks look like! You don’t need to treat me like I’m an idiot! Ghost would have left a note if she was taking off for an emergency and she left her stuff!” She pointed Dean at a purse, cell phone and keys that had been left on the picnic table.

“Can I trust you to stay here and clean up the camps while I go and hunt the thing down?” Dean wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but he still didn’t want to drag a girl through the woods.

“We’ve got to call the cops, the rangers, whoever! We just can’t go after the thing ourselves!” Amy yelled, conveniently forgetting that Dean had asked her to stay where she was. “You may have a shotgun, but I’m not armed! And there aren’t any tracks!”

“Sam and I were called in to hunt the bear down. It’s out of its territory. Just stay here and clean up while I go and track it down and get our siblings back.” Dean said, turning to run back to his camp for the rest of his hunting gear.

“Oh no you don’t, I’m going with you!” Amy was determined as she followed him back to his car.

“Can you even shoot a gun?” Dean asked.

“Yes! And that’s my heart sister out there I’m not leaving her to some stupid bear!” Amy had already locked up her car so she was ready to head out. “How are you even going to find it?” she asked as she followed Dean.

“It has unusual tracks. You wouldn’t recognize them.” Dean reached the Impala and opened the trunk. Amy was a little shocked by all of the hardware, but since he had said that he and his brother were called in to hunt the bear it made sense that they were well armed.

“I’ll learn,” Amy said. There was no way she was being left behind.

She wasn’t going to back down and Dean knew it. He pulled out a .45 and handed it to her. She showed him she really did know how to use it and he made sure it was loaded with the right ammo and handed her a handful of speed loaders. Mud monsters were fast; this wasn’t the time to reload slowly. Then he swung a bag with the salt and lighter fluid over his shoulder as he handed her the first aid kit in another bag. “Put that over your shoulder and keep the speed loaders handy.

“Look, I really don’t want to drag you into a dangerous situation but I understand about not leaving your sister in danger. I can’t leave Sam either. If you’re really going to do this, you need to do it right. Stay behind me and let me do my job. This is a straight forward hunt. Track the thing back to where it has Sam and Ghost and shoot it if we see it. A head shot or a heart shot will take it out. The goal here isn’t to kill it. The goal is to get Sam and Ghost back.” Dean didn’t know Amy very well so he felt he had to add the last part. For all he knew she was one of those kill anything that touches what’s mine types, like Gordon was.

“As long as you remember that,” Amy said. “Let’s go.”

Dean led the way back to her camp, a half formed thought of wishing he could take the time to kiss her running through his brain until he saw her tent. He hoped that the blood wasn’t Sam’s. Not that he wished ill on this Ghost girl, he just didn’t want his little brother to be hurt.

“Who do you think is hurt?” Amy really didn’t want it to be Ghost but she had to ask.

“Not to be callous, or anything but I hope it’s your sister. If it’s her then getting them back to the campgrounds will be a lot easier.” Dean said as he examined the ground. “And why do you call her your heart sister, anyway?”

“We met on line. It doesn’t matter though, she’s as close to me as any sister could be. Why do you say that getting them back will be easier if she’s the one who’s hurt?”

“Sam’s a freak of nature. He’s huge and I do not want to have to haul his ass out of the damned woods. Besides, if he isn’t hurt, he’ll be able to help keep this thing off of us on the way back.” Dean had found the tracks. The damned thing was carrying them.

“Do you think we could set them up? I think Ghost would like to make some cake with someone taller than she is, especially if he’s as good looking as you are,” Amy smirked.

“As good looking? Please! I’m the gorgeous one. From the looks of the stuff thrown around here it looks like Sam’s the one who’s hurt, unless you know a reason why Sam would be throwing your canned goods around.” Dean looked grimly up at Amy. “It took them that way. So Ghost is tall, huh?”

“She’s five feet, eleven inches and I can so totally see her throwing things at the bear,” Amy giggled. “She doesn’t back down from anything.” She followed Dean as he followed some very strange tracks on the ground. “What are those?” The tracks were about a foot long and only about three inches across.

“I told you, it has strange tracks. Sam and I have hunted one of these before.” Dean grinned at the idea of a girl tall enough for his little brother. “I sure hope they’re getting along. Sam’s six’ four” and I don’t think he’s ever dated a girl tall enough to see over his shoulder. Usually they’re stuck looking at his chest or belly if they don’t want to get a cramp in their necks.”

“Or maybe they’re just wanting to look a little lower,” Amy grinned as Dean picked up the pace.

“Lower? AAAgh! Bad picture, bad picture!” Dean shuddered as he laughed at Amy. “Don’t do that! I don’t need to think about girls looking at my baby brother’s manly bits!”

Chapter Four

The monster, Ghost couldn’t call it a bear after she had seen its face, had dumped them in the back of a long series of caves. She was grateful for the breeze that was coming from somewhere as the monster had an atrocious smell. There was a small trickle of water coming down one wall and she wet a bandana that Sam handed to her in it. ‘Well at least I’m getting to nurse the cute guy,’ she thought as she wiped the dried blood away from Sam’s face.

“Are you sure you don’t have a concussion?” she asked. She didn’t see how he could have managed to escape getting a concussion. He’d been hit really hard.

“We Winchester’s have hard heads,” Sam said, amused that it was true in more ways than one. “I was never unconscious, Ghost. I’m not seeing double or anything like that. I just have one hell of a headache.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t warn you about the monster fast enough to save you the headache,” Ghost said as she finished.

“Mud monsters are fast sons of bitches, Ghost. If you can see it, usually it’s already too late. I’m sorry I worried you but its shoulder was digging into my stomach and I could barely breathe, much less make any noise.”

“Not to mention the cracked skull,” Ghost pointed out saucily.

“Yeah, not to mention the nasty lump on my head,” Sam said with a tired and pained laugh.

Ghost started to softly hum as she went to rinse out the bandana and rewet it. Sam, hearing the first bars of the song, leaped up and grabbed her. Not thinking, he twisted her around and swiftly kissed her, stopping the music. That’s all he had intended to do but Ghost had other ideas. If Sam was up for kissing, so was she!

It didn’t take very much to push both of them over the edge and soon they were down on the floor of the cave. Sam tried to tell Ghost about not singing, but kept getting interrupted by kisses, both his and hers. “Don’t’ kiss “sing” kiss “mud’ kiss “monster” kiss “hates” kiss

“Right,” Ghost said and went back to stripping Sam. ‘Whatever!’ he thought and went with the flow. At least she knew not to sing and as long as he was keeping her mouth occupied, she wouldn’t slip up and forget. He completely ignored the fact that he really could have shut her up some other way.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

Dean froze as the breeze shifted and brought him a stomach turning scent. ‘I hate mud monsters. They stink worse than the rest put together,’ Dean thought. A quick grin flashed across his face as he put thought into action and grabbed Amy by the neck and pulled her into a kiss. “Don’t make a sound,” he muttered around the kiss, “its close by. You can tell by the stench. And no singing no matter what.”

Amy decided that she’d belt him later for even thinking that she’d be in a singing mood right now. The kiss was too good to interrupt. Dean broke it off gently and placed his finger over his mouth. The smirk on his face told Amy he hadn’t thought she’d be singing. He had just used that as an excuse to kiss her. Dean motioned for her to follow and she did, walking as silently as she knew how.

It wasn’t as silently as Dean, of course, but he thought she wasn’t doing bad for a civilian. Dean used all of the skill his father had taught him and followed the scent. As long as they stayed quiet and downwind they should be able to sneak up on it. Just as Dean caught sight of the mud matted white fur he heard a sound off to his right. It wasn’t anything he or Amy had done but it startled the mud monster into rearing up to its full height of seven feet.

“That’s no bear!” Amy hissed at Dean as she pointed her .45 at it.

“Nope, it’s called a mud monster. It’s a relative of Bigfoot,” Dean said as he took aim. “Did you think a bear could have dragged off Sam and Ghost? Remember, they’re both bigger than most bears.” He took his first shot and Amy fired right after he did.

“There weren’t any drag marks!” she huffed as she continued to fire.

“That’s because it carried them,” Dean said. He was calm because he could see that the ammo that he and Sam had bought was doing its job. The mud monster was being driven back into the side of the hill.

“Why isn’t it dying?” Amy was getting pissed now. This was the thing that had taken Ghost and she wanted it dead!

“We haven’t hit the heart yet, aim a little lower, I’ll go higher.” Chunks were being torn off of the thing’s chest but still they hadn’t hit the heart. ‘You always have to allow for an individual’s uniqueness,’ Dean remembered his father telling him. ‘Just because the heart is usually in one place, doesn’t mean it is in exactly that place in every individual in the species. Sometimes you have to vary your shots a little, especially with the ones with tough hides.”

This one turned out to have its heart a little lower than usual. It was Amy that finally got the heart shot. The mud monster finally jerked upright and then fell over. Dean was moving before it hit the ground. Amy scurried after him. “From the smell, I’d guess that its lair is in that cave,” Dean said as he salted the body. “Why don’t you go and look for our lost little lambs while I take care of this?”

Amy was all for not having to deal with the carcass that stank to high heaven. When Dean pulled out the lighter fluid she was more than grateful he had given her an excuse to leave the area. Burning anything that smelled that bad was not something she wanted any part of, especially since she’d have to stay until the fire was burned out. “Any message you want passed on to your brother?”

“Yeah, tell him if he leaves me the hard job again, I’m going to cut his hair while he’s asleep.” Amy noticed that his smirk didn’t reach his eyes. She understood his message. He wanted his brother to be alright and was afraid he wasn’t. The blood back at her campsite had been Sam’s and there was no telling how badly he was hurt. Amy grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a kiss before heading off into the cave. The monster was dead; it was time to find Ghost and Sam.

 

Chapter Five

Amy prayed that the next cave would be the last. The remains she had found were a horrific sight and she only had hope for Ghost and Sam because she and Dean had found it and killed it so soon after they had been taken. There hadn’t been any blood that she could see on the, what had Dean called it again?, oh yeah, a mud monster. And he had said it was a relative of Bigfoot. She hadn’t known that Bigfoot had any other relatives other than the Yeti and that was over in the Alps somewhere. She shook her head, she had to stay focused. There was no telling if that mud monster had a family or not.

She crept into the next cave only to find Ghost and a very, very tall young man hurriedly adjusting their clothes. “Ghost, are you alright?!? This is no time for cake, girl!” Amy threw her arms around her heart sister and hurriedly checked her for injuries.

“Oh, it was just a little cake,” Ghost muttered to herself. “Are you ok? Did you see the monster?” she asked.

“I not only saw it, I killed it. Kidnap my sister, damned thing got what it deserved, and it stank. Are you Sam? Are you ok?” she looked up at the young man to see if he was badly hurt but there wasn’t a lot of light coming in from the cracks high up in the cave walls.

“Yeah, fine, how did you know my name?” Sam asked.

Before he could come to the obvious conclusion, Amy continued on, “Dean says that if you leave him with the hard job again he’s going to cut your hair while you’re sleeping.” She looked up at his long shaggy hair and understood the threat. Dean’s hair was so short it was practically military. Dean had been right about one thing though, he was better looking than his brother.

“Shit!” Sam cursed and took off running out of the cave. A hunt without a kill made for a cranky Dean Winchester. Burning the corpse of a mud monster made for an even crankier Dean Winchester. The stench was so bad Dean had been known to throw up, something that almost never happened as Dean had a cast iron stomach. Dean wasn’t going to be happy.

He burst out of the caves to find Dean standing over the burning body with his arm over the lower portion of his face. “Dean! Are you ok?”

“Fine,” Dean said as he swiftly checked his brother over. Sam had four fairly deep scratches on his face, showing where he’d most likely been hit but he wasn’t wobbling, wincing, and his pants weren’t zipped. It looked like he was ok, and apparently he’d finally ended his dry streak. “You look like shit, Sammy. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I just got the headache from hell Dean,” Sam reassured his brother.

Dean nodded. “And let me tell you this has not been a good day for me either. First off, I get back from picking up food to find that our tent and sleeping bags are trashed and there is no sign of you anywhere. Then I hear Amy yelling about a ghost, so I run over there armed for spirits only to find out that she’s yelling for her sister, who is called Ghost, not about a ghost. And her camp is even more trashed than ours is and your blood’s all over the place. Amy refuses to let me track down the mud monster on my own, so I have her tagging along with me, and to top it off, she gets to kill the damned thing.

“Now, being the gentleman that I am, I ask her to go look for the two of you while I burn the corpse. You know how much I hate burning these damned things,” Dean turned and kicked what was left of the burning monster. The only good thing about burning it was that mud monsters burned fairly fast. “And I can’t get out of it to go and look for you because if you don’t burn it right away the damned thing regenerates and you’ve got a pissed off monster chewing right up your ass. If all of that wasn’t enough Sammy, I find out you’ve ended your dry streak in the middle of a hostage situation. You couldn’t wait until after we’ve rescued you?”

Sam flushed, “How did you know? And it was the only way to keep her from singing man.”

Dean smirked and waved at his brother’s pants. Sam looked down and turned beet red while zipping up his pants. “Ok, so it was a line of duty thing. Sure I buy that.” The look on his face told Sam that he didn’t. “I see you’ve been listening to me when I tell you something. Now take over before I puke.” Dean shoved the folding shovel in his hands at Sam and took off in the direction of the cave mouth.

Sam didn’t know whether to laugh or be embarrassed over Dean’s aggrieved reaction. In the end he decided to do both as he took his turn guarding the burning body. Dean jogged up to the mouth of the cave just as Amy came out leading another lady that he assumed was Ghost. “Hey, everything ok here?” he asked.

“Everything’s cake,” Amy teased Ghost as she answered Dean.

“Great, why don’t you ladies join me in taking a break while my brother finishes up with fido over there?” Dean asked as he led them over to a fallen log. He pulled Amy onto his lap as they sat down, upwind from where Sam was watching over the pyre. Now he could have made a smart mouth remark to Ghost about her intentions towards his little brother, but like he had told Sam, he was a gentleman and wouldn’t embarrass the lady if he could help it. And there was no doubt she was a lady, Sammy had fallen for her, at least enough.

“So, do you two do this a lot? Tracking down monsters and saving the girls I mean?” Amy asked.

“It’s the family business, although the ladies are rarely as lovely as the two of you,” Dean answered turning on his charm. If he was lucky, Sam wasn’t the only one who would be getting some today.

“Flattery will get you no where, but it does earn you some points. The only thing is where do we go from here? Both our camps were trashed remember?” Amy wasn’t really that concerned. While small, this town did have a general store that sold camping equipment to tourists who had forgotten stuff or made a last minute change in plans.

Ghost shivered, she wasn’t sure she wanted to deal with what was left of her sleeping bag, much less the rest of the camp. Still, everyone was alright and maybe there was something she could salvage. Although most of the canned stuff she had thrown was probably dented, if not down right busted. That mud monster had been more than just hard headed. She looked over and saw that Sam was now digging and throwing dirt on top of the coals that remained of the fire he’d been watching. “I got an idea. Why don’t Sam and I go into town and get whatever we need to replace what we lost and you two can clean up the camps and start dinner. I’m starved.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean said. That would give him some down time alone with Amy. It didn’t take long for them to get back to the campgrounds, although by this time it was late afternoon. Although both tents were completely trashed, Amy’s sleeping bag only had a small amount of blood on it, having been mostly under a fold in the tent wall. The rest were worthless.

So Sam and Ghost loaded up the remains of the two tents and three sleeping bags, along with the rest of the garbage into Amy’s car and unloaded their cooler so that Dean and Amy could get dinner started. Dean didn’t mind. He just waved to Sam and Ghost as they headed out. It was finally time. He’d been waiting for days and now he could cook. He grabbed Amy, planted a long kiss on her and then ran to his ‘kitchen’ laughing, rubbing his hands gleefully and listening to her laugh.

“What on earth are you up to?” Amy asked through her laughter. Dean was acting like a kid in a candy store.

“We live out of my car because we’re always on the road to a job or we’ve just finished with one. That means a lot of fast food, junk food and diner food. If I want to have any real food, I have to cook it and that’s almost impossible when you’re on the road.” Dean didn’t care that he was acting giddy, it was cooking time! plus, smores? ultimate camping food. He hadn’t had smores in ages. “Can you get a campfire going? I got smore fixings.”

Amy laughed again and agreed. Smores would be great after the day they’d had. ‘Of course, it wouldn’t be the best way to end the day,’ she thought happily. She alternated gathering wood with stealing kisses as Dean cooked a hearty stew. It wasn’t long before the fire was crackling; the stew was simmering and so were they.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sam was amazed. Not only had they found replacements for the tents; he had also found a large enough sleeping bag that he wouldn’t be half hanging out of it. Who knew that Colman now had King sized sleeping bags? He had grabbed two, one for him and one for Dean, that way they could be zipped together if they ever needed it, or so he told himself. And of course, he would have to try it out that night, just to make sure that they worked. He smiled to himself as he laid the sleeping bags out and zipped them together. From the way Dean and Amy were acting he really didn’t think it would be Dean who was testing out the sleeping bags with him.

Sam had known that Dean knew how to cook because he had made most of the meals when Sam was younger. So it was no surprise that the stew Dean had made was really good. He also knew that Dean would be burning his marshmallows just so that he could put out the fire when it came time to make smores. He had done that since they were kids. Of course, when they were kids Dean wasn’t snuggling and giggling with a pretty girl in his lap as they toasted the marshmallows or feeding smores to each other. But then he had to admit, neither had he.

It was a pretty good ending to a hunt, even if the girls kept giggling over baking. Neither he nor Dean could make heads or tails out of that one, so they let it go with a shrug and an agreement in a glance as to which couple would take which tent. Maybe he could persuade Dean to take some time off and stick around for a while; at least until the girls went home.

The End


End file.
